Milestones
by Fiercest
Summary: A series of firsts over the course of a lifetime long friendship. Urayoru


**A/N: I know, I said I wouldn't post for the next couple weeks but I'm in the airport and they have wifi…crappy wifi but wifi. Beggars can't be choosers. So I leave you with this for now! Hopefully I'll find more wifi locals while I'm away.**

**Come on, you all know you wanted me to write something for these two. They're just too awesome not to write about. And I have a Kisukeshot lined up to be typed up too ^^ angstier than this one.**

**This is almost pure fluff.**

**Playlist: 'Seventeen Forever' by Metrostation…because that's their maturity level :P**

**Disclaimer: I wish… //sigh//**

Milestones

When Yoruichi first laid eyes on Urahara Kisuke she was a little girl, swathed in a pale pink kimono and he was standing across from her, blushing as his mother nudged him forward. She was barely eight years. They stared at each other as their parents conversed.

The first moment their eyes actually met her legs turned to jelly and her knees buckled. Something in the way he looked at her made her nervous, yet excited.

He grinned cheesily while pointing straight at her face, "Your eyes are freaky, are they real?" she stumbled on her words for a moment in shock before snarling in anger, "Your teeth too! Interesting, can I study you?" he shot her a charming smile in his oblivious to her anger.

She swiftly pulled her fist back and hit him. Hard.

Her mother turned to her, scolding her thoroughly about how unladylike she was acting. "Is that any way to treat your future husband?"

The resounding scream of denial echoed all the way to the 78th district.

X x X

Urahara and Yoruichi first became friends on a warm autumn afternoon.

Yoruichi had snuck out of her manor, disguised as a commoner with a babushka wrapped around her head to hide her hair and eyes. She'd seen Mashiro, the cook's daughter, do the exact same thing on more than one occasion.

The moment she was outside she began running. Just running. Faster and faster she ran until she felt like her feet weren't event touching the ground, just gently caressing the earth. She felt like she was flying instead of running. She was light as air and she felt like no one could bring her down from that high.

As a princess she had never been allowed such simple pleasures as to climb or run or jump. She hadn't been allowed to laugh raucously; she hadn't been allowed to sing at the top of her lungs. She hadn't been allowed to feel.

Freedom was wonderful.

Then someone had the nerve to bring her down from her high by standing in the middle of the road.

She slammed headlong into the figure, forcing them both to the ground, her on top, nestled comfortably on the boy's warm chest.

"Fancy meeting you here princess." The muffled but familiar voice of Urahara Kisuke grumbled from under her.

She looked down to find his face level with her chest, grinning madly and mischievously.

Once again in a repeat performance of their first meaning Yoruichi pulled her fist back calmly and slammed it into his other eyes, making him fall back, eyes swirling. "You tell anyone you saw me and there will be stumps where your hands should be."

That afternoon the Urahara heir and the Shihoin princess became friends.

X x X

The day the two nobles first achieved bankai was on the exact same day exactly three minutes apart, Yoruichi got it first.

She always did.

And Urahara never begrudged her this.

X x X

The first time Urahara Kisuke felt really, truly angry at Shihoin Yoruichi was when they had already entered the thirteen court guards and she was his lieutenant while he was third seat.

"Would it really be that bad?" he demanded, fist clenched at his sides as they worked in the office late one night when their captain had already gone home. "Does the thought repulse you that much?"

She thought he was just insulted. "Kisuke, I just don't want to be a puppet for the stupid, senile elders. How could I possibly look Bya-bo in the face while mocking him if I went through with this?"

"Come now Yoruichi, we both know you've already proven your defiance, that you have absolutely nothing tying you to them."

"So why leave this one tie to haunt me?"

"Why not?"

It was then that she realized.

That was the first time Yoruichi realized that Urahara Kisuke was in love with her.

X x X

The first time Yoruichi realized that she loved him back was the day he told her he was leaving to the human world and he was never coming back.

It struck her; how much she'd miss him, and how accustomed to his presence she'd become.

He hugged her tightly, saying his final goodbye and softly, light as a feather and cold as a ghost's breath he kissed her then. So swiftly was it over that she couldn't be sure he'd even done it.

Then he pushed passed her to the portals, whispering something about meeting Tessai; why? She hadn't been sure.

But a choice that had been made long before, a promise she'd made silently and a sentiment that had only grown since the moment she first punched him, she quickly grabbed him by the hand, swinging him around and crashing her lips onto his in a more violent, harsh and passionate embrace than the previous, if it had ever even happened.

It had been a long time coming but when it had finally arrived she'd missed it.

She was late and had a lot of catching up to do.

She decided that that day she would start.

"I'm coming with you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Come on guys, let me come back to find my inbox full of reviews! Please…?**

**-Sierra**


End file.
